


Weakness

by Drosolmire



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the people who laugh the most are the saddest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

She was strong.

“Alright, PZ, throw me the chalice!” Sashi beckoned to the redhead, earning her a mischievous wink.

He was brave.

Ducking and weaving through Rippen’s flurry of attacks, Penn snatched the glimmering chalice that sat idly in the pedestal behind the villain “Here you go, Sash!”

And Boone?

He was weak.

Chucking the ornamental cup in the air towards his partner, Penn smashed the blunt side of his spear to Rippen’s side; causing the villain to drop his weapons and keel to the ground, howling in pain.

Catching the chalice with relative ease and running towards the exit, Sashi whistled using her fingers “Alright, let’s get out of here!”

“Boone, come on!” the part-time sidekick screamed, snapping the part-time Wiseman back to his senses “Ah, right!”

Rushing towards the outside of the building, Boone readied himself and started reciting incantations. His eyes and hands glowing white.

As soon as Penn tumbled out of the building, the part-time Wiseman let out a roar; sending a large magical projectile towards the building.

Arcane energies encompassed the structure, filming it with the same white light “Curse you, Penn Zer-“ Rippen screamed from inside the building, his voice muffled by its collapse.

As the dust cleared and the ruins of the structure showed itself, Penn couldn’t help but let out a hysterical laugh “W-Hoooaa!” whistling, the redhead tapped his best friend by the back.

“That was real impressive, Boone,” smiling at the part-time Wiseman, Penn disappeared with a flash of blue light.

\---

Zapping back to their respective places in the platform within the Odyssey, Boone blinked a few times in surprise. He wasn’t thinking straight, and he could only make out a few excited words from the exchange between Penn, Sashi, and Phyllis.

“Uh, hey, Boone?” waving his hand in front of his best friend’s face, Penn furrowed his brows “You okay, buddy?” smiling nervously, the redhead was concerned by the fact that Boone was acting a bit weird the whole mission.

Well, the whole day, in fact.

Shaking his head and blinking his eyes a few times, Boone smiled that lazy smile of his “What? I’m good, I’m good,” walking off the platform and slinging his bag over his shoulder, the part-time Wiseman did that goofy grin of his.

“I was just, y’know, wowed by my own cool magic spell thingy at the end,” earning a nod from his two teammates, Boone exited the “viewing room” portion of the Odyssey, the same goofy smile on his face.

His smile dissipated as he exited the building, clutching at the strap of his bag with unnecessary force, the part-time Wiseman grit his teeth; rushing towards home as he felt tears dangerously form at the edge of his eyes.

Trying his best to avoid people along the street was hard due to his large frame “Hey, watch it!” one man exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air.

Reaching his house in the fastest time he had ever had, Boone quickly flung the door open and rushed upstairs to his room. Forcing himself into his room, the part-time Wiseman threw his bag haphazardly; jumping toward his bed and released all the pent up frustration from inside of him.

Clutching at his sheets and digging his face into his pillows, Boone was surprised that his mom didn’t go to check up on him.

Propping himself up using his elbows, the part-time Wiseman furrowed his brows a bit. His mom should be screaming bloody murder right now, asking him what was wrong.

Wiping at his eyes using the back of his arm, Boone stood up and groggily sauntered over to the outside of his room, peering through the doorway to see if anyone was there.

And sadly, no one was.

Frowning, the brunet descended the stairs. The click-clack of his flip flops and the occasional sniff were the only sounds that reverberated through the walls of his abode.

Apart from those sounds, it was absolute silence.

Making his way towards the kitchen, Boone eyed the display by the large table in the middle of the dining area.

Sitting in the middle of the table was a large container filled to the brim with his mom’s meatloaf. A small smile crept up Boone’s face when he saw that it was still warm.

A single piece of paper lay folded underneath the container; big letters that were unmistakeably written by his mother said ‘Boone’.

Taking the piece of paper from underneath the container, the brunet opened it and stifled a sniffle whilst reading it.

 _“Dear Boone,_  
_We’re sorry that we can’t be there to have dinner with you again._  
_Your father and I are going to meet up with Phyllis again regarding Penn’s parents._  
_I’ve made some meatloaf that’d last you ‘til tomorrow morning._  
_Probably._

_Love,  
Mom”_

A sad smile crept up Boone’s features and he sighed forlornly. Taking a seat at the nearest chair, the part-time Wiseman buried his face in his arms, weeping and sobbing as he felt loneliness cut up his heart strings.

Penn lost his parents. Yet he was always chipper and eager to go face anything.

He was brave.

Sashi is violent and sadistic; most likely stemming from the lack of affection she garnered from her own parents.

But, she was strong.

Boone had everything. A loving family, a cool part-time job, no failing grades-

But he was weak.

Sighing exasperatedly, Boone’s tears stopped for a moment. Recently, all he ever did was slow his team down; and it was eating him up from the inside.

Raising his head from his arms, Boone looked outside through the window by their dining area. The sun was shining, birds could be heard singing; everything was fine and dandy.

Except for him.

Clutching at the note he held in his arm, Boone sighed for the umpteenth time, sliding slightly off the chair he was sitting on.

He was weak.

He was useless.

He was tired.

“Uh, hey, Boone?” a familiar voice echoed through the empty halls.

“Yeah?” his voice strained, and he was on the verge of crying again.

“You,” Penn pursed his lips, which earned him a reprimanding look from Sashi “You alright, buddy?” the redhead continued.

He was weak.

A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips “Yeah,”

He was useless.

Placing the not inside of the pocket of his shorts, Boone stood up “Never been better, why?” walking over to the open door, he greeted his two friends with that cheeky grin of his.

He was tired.

The two smiled at him, and he gestured to them to enter “Want to have some of my mom’s meatloaf? She made a looot,” gesturing with his thumb towards the kitchen, the part-time Wiseman earned a nervous smile from Penn.

“Ugh, that-“ elbowing Penn by his ribcage, Sashi growled a bit “We would love to,” she smiled, flinging her arm over Penn’s shoulder when the part-time hero had almost fell to the ground.

“Cool, I’mma go and set up the table now,” Boone smiled, winking “You guys make yourselves at home. Mi casa es su casa”

Turning towards the kitchen and whistling a little tune, the brunet went towards the dish dryers and prepared three plates, looking out at the window.

It was bright and sunny, and Boone felt a grin creep up his features.

He was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some Pennashi in a long, long time.  
> And here I am making an angsty Boone fic.  
> Well, I'll get there.  
> Hopefully.


End file.
